Cabinet Ministries and Responsibilities
'Ministry of Foreign Affairs -' The Ministry of Foreign Affairs is responsible for designing the framework of foreign policy and Diplomatic Agreements; maintaining up-to-date dossiers on foreign powers and their relations with the Politically Incorrect Board of 4chan; maintaining the Diplomatic Service, to open channels of communication with foreign powers; and advising the President and Parliament of the Politically Incorrect Board of 4chan in matters of foreign policy and War. Should the Ministry fail to submit any foreign policy within seventy two hours of a new Minister of Foreign Affairs taking Office, the Minister of Foreign Affairs shall be considered Derelict in his Duties and summarily removed from Office. * 'Ministry of Defense -' The Ministry of Defense is responsible for the management and maintenance of all aspects of the Politically Incorrect Board of 4chan’s Military: Army, Navy, and Air Force; the defense of its sovereign territories and the security of the board; and advising the Parliament and President, both, in matters of Defense and War. Should the Ministry fail to submit any Defense Policy within seventy two hours of a new Minister taking Office, or should the Ministry fail to respond appropriately to an Attack on Sovereign Territory, the Ministry of Defense shall be considered Derelict in his Duties and summarily removed from Office. * 'Ministry of Finance -' The Ministry of Finance is responsible for the Politically Incorrect Board of 4chan’s fiscal policy; the design, printing, and minting of its money; its banks; its budget and tax code; loaning; lending; auditing; tax collection; and assorted, applicable, bookkeeping and accounting. Should the Ministry fail to submit any Fiscal Policy within seventy two hours of a new Chancellor of the Exchequer taking Office, the Chancellor of the Exchequer shall be considered Derelict in his Duties and summarily removed from Office. * 'Ministry of Records -' The Ministry of Records is responsible for the Wikia archives of the Government of the Politically Incorrect Board of 4chan; monitoring and updating the rolls of Sitting and Historic Members of Parliament, Presidents, Justices, and all other civil Officers; maintaining an archive of all historic Members of Parliament, Presidents, Justices, and all other civil Officers, containing their username, party, and tripcode organized by the Month and Year they were deemed inactive; ensure the veracity and existence of Legislative Records, such as the Legislative Docket, the Passed and Rejected Laws, the Law of the Land, and all other Official Records of the Parliament and Government of the Politically Incorrect Board of 4chan. Should the Ministry fail to record, update, and verify the rolls of Sitting and Absentee Members of Parliament within seventy two hours of the completion of a General Parliamentary election, or is found to be remiss in the upkeep of Legislative and other Official Records the Minister of Records shall be considered Derelict in his Duties and summarily removed from Office. * 'Ministry of Intelligence -' Responsible for monitoring of the board, the parliament, and suspicious individuals and thread activity. Works to identify internal and external threats to both /pol/ and the parliament. Reports any findings to the cabinet and, when necessary, the parliament. Works closely with the Ministry of Defense and Ministry of Propaganda. * 'Ministry of Justice -' Acts as the liaison between the Executive and Judicial branches of government. Keeps the cabinet informed on Judicial matters. When necessary pleads the case of the administration to the court. * 'Ministry of Propaganda -' Responsible for maintaining and upgrading the front page of the wiki, countering anti parliament rhetoric, and creating pro parliament propaganda. * 'Ministry of Health -' Responsible for proposing a healthcare policy for the administration. Addresses all healthcare questions directed to the administration. * 'Ministry of Education -' Responsible for proposing an education policy for the administration. Addresses all education questions directed to the administration. * 'Ministry of Research & Development -' Responsible for looking into new methods of communication, software and websites that can help parliament in the performance of it's duties. See Also